


For a Thousand Years More

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: “I may be crazy,” Jaehwan whispered, lips stretching into a smile, “but I’m convinced you’re my everything.”





	1. 1694

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: Boyce Avenue - [A Thousand Years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIj07LL57RA) (Christina Perri Cover)

_“I have died every day_  
_waiting for you_  
_Darling don’t be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_  
_I’ll love you for a_  
_Thousand more”_

 

 

Hongbin struggled to shrug off his shirt, the fabric catching on his elbow as he bent over, warm hands sliding up on his sides, fingertips running over his ribs, his heart fluttering under the touch of a pair of warm, full lips. The hands soon found the hem of his linen shirt, helping him get out of it, and when he managed, he looked down at the man under him.

Jaehwan's eyes were glinting feverishly, cheeks rosy and his hair mussed, a thin layer of sweat gleaming on his forehead. He reached out to Hongbin's face with a hand, his skin spotted with colourful paint, and Hongbin leant into the touch when Jaehwan took his cheek into his palm.

“I want to paint you like this,” he said in a raspy voice.

Hongbin smiled at him, and kissed him again, trying his best not to make any sound, even though his throat was feeling tight with suppressed moans. Jaehwan tugged his trousers lower on his hips, reaching into them to touch Hongbin's skin, kneading the flesh with fingers skilled enough to make beautiful art. Hongbin pulled back to take off his trousers, not wearing any undergarment, and while he did so, Jaehwan sat up with his back against the wall, getting rid of all the clothing he was wearing. He welcomed Hongbin back with his arms stretched wide, hugging Hongbin to himself and making him sit in his lap. Hongbin buried his fingers in Jaehwan's hair, kissing the tip of his overlarge nose.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anybody as much as I want you," Jaehwan said, nuzzling the side of Hongbin's neck, his breath tickling Hongbin and making him laugh. He pulled back, lacing his fingers with Jaehwan's and looking into his eyes to find home in them.

He had never wanted anybody as much as he wanted Jaehwan, either; had known it from the second he'd caught sight of him by the bridge some hours before, painting the view of the river with a tense expression on his face, had known it when Jaehwan had first kissed him behind the pub—no matter how little he knew about the man.

They started slowly, Jaehwan leaving Hongbin enough time to get used to the feeling, to stop shuddering in his arms as Hongbin sobbed into the crook of his neck, whole body heating up and his heart threatening to escape through his mouth. Jaehwan was caressing his back, whispering, "You're doing so well, you're beautiful," into his ear until Hongbin almost choked on his tears, nails scraping the soft skin of Jaehwan's shoulder.

"Look at me," Jaehwan said quietly. "Look at me, Hongbin."

Hongbin lifted his head and opened his eyes, finding Jaehwan stare at him the way Hongbin had probably stared at the gorgeous painting he'd made of the river.

"I may be crazy," Jaehwan whispered, lips stretching into a smile, "but I'm convinced you're my everything."

"You don't... you don't know me," Hongbin replied and moved a little, the burn making him gasp in pain and want more at the same time. Jaehwan's breath hitched.

"I feel like I've known you for a thousand years," Jaehwan said and kissed the corner of Hongbin's mouth.

Hongbin blushed, resting his head on Jaehwan's shoulder as the other laughed softly, reaching under the damp locks on the back of Hongbin's head and scratching it.

Jaehwan set a pace Hongbin was comfortable with, tried to find the speed that was most convenient for both of them. He made sure to taint every patch of skin on Hongbin's body with his hands, to mark Hongbin with his presence everywhere while pressing small kisses to his face, whispering words only artists knew into Hongbin's mouth.

The sun was rising behind the roofs of tall buildings, the rays of it shining through the tiny, dirty window of the attic, too hot on Hongbin's back as he arched it, head lolling back. Jaehwan bit down on his clavicle, mouthing over his chest like he was about to devour Hongbin; fingers digging into Hongbin's waist, trembling there. He was whimpering; his eyebrows were knit in beautiful agony when Hongbin looked at him, and he cradled Jaehwan's head to him, falling apart in Jaehwan's hold.

Jaehwan drew back to kiss him, deep and long and messy, broken moans bubbling from his throat; he let Hongbin whimper into his mouth when he finally reached his orgasm, Jaehwan slowing down immediately so as not to hurt him. It took him a few minutes more, but Hongbin stayed where he was, cupping Jaehwan's cheeks and kissing his hair, doing everything he could to help him.

Afterwards, Jaehwan was heaving with his forehead pressed against Hongbin's chest, shaking wildly.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked.

Hongbin didn't say anything, only held him tighter.


	2. 1769

The party was nearing its peak, and people had started to fill the chairs inside the hall.

Jaehwan was standing in the doorway with a glass of the finest wine he had ever tasted in his hand, watching the guests, almost none of whom he knew.

"Are you ready for the best performance you've ever experienced?" someone asked, and when Jaehwan turned into the direction of the voice, he saw Hakyeon holding his own drink, excitement radiating from his body.

"Another magician?" Jaehwan asked, splashing the wine around in his glass—it left a pretty, purplish colour around the wall of it.

"So much better," Hakyeon whispered, and some of the candles got blown out in the room, those that illuminated the small stage next to the piano staying lit.

There was movement behind the shadows, just by the curtains, and soon a boy stepped out from the darkness, looking jittery beyond words, seemingly uncomfortable in the ornamented attire he was wearing. He was staring at his feet as he stood by the pianist, only glancing up minutely from behind his overgrown dark fringe, biting his lower lip nervously. He was the most gorgeous thing Jaehwan had ever seen in his life.

The boy opened his mouth, and a few shaky notes bubbled from his throat when the pianist started playing, voice warming up more and more by the second, and some moments later, he started singing clearly, low baritone echoing through the entire mansion.

"Who is he?" Jaehwan asked, completely charmed, eyes never leaving the boy's face.

"You won't believe it," Hakyeon replied, "but he's a beggar."

"No way." The boy looked up at the audience, brow furrowing when he found Jaehwan's gaze, eyes locking with his, and his voice breaking a little. "I've seen him before."

"I doubt that," Hakyeon laughed. "I picked him up from a corner two towns from here. He was singing for money, but no one gave him any, even though his voice is—"

"Beautiful."

"His face is beautiful, too," Hakyeon said, and Jaehwan, although he was staring at the boy, heard him smirk. "That's why I'm sure you would have told me if you'd seen him before."

"No, I—," Jaehwan watched the boy as he finished the first song, pressing his lips together, dimples forming on his cheeks. "I need to talk to him."

"The guest room is yours, if you wish," Hakyeon giggled, and patted him on the back before slipping past Jaehwan and stepping to another one of his guests.

The boy performed five songs, and when he was done, he bowed in the middle of the round of applause, escaping the hall as soon as guests started praising Hakyeon for his excellent taste in music.

Jaehwan ran through the hall and from there, through the corridor leading to the back staircase, chasing the boy who was being led through it by a servant.

"Wait!" Jaehwan yelled, and both the boy and the servant turned around. Jaehwan was rooted to the spot, felt blood rush into his cheeks which he saw reflected on the boy's face. He turned to the servant, "Can you— please, uh, leave us in private for a little while?"

"Yes, master Jaehwan," the servant bowed and walked through the corridor, taking the steps leading downstairs.

They stood there silently for a few moments; the boy looking down at the floor, only watching Jaehwan from the corner of his eye, and Jaehwan unable to think of anything sophisticated to say.

“Your voice is wonderful,” he blurted out finally. The boy slouched even more, ducking his head lower like he was trying to get away from the compliment. “What’s your name?”

“Lee Hongbin,” he replied, goosebumps emerging on Jaehwan's arms from his deep voice.

Jaehwan stepped closer, and Hongbin looked up, big eyes shining prettily, making Jaehwan's heart pound like there were thunders roaring inside his body, blood drumming in his ears and excluding all the music and laughter from the hall. He reached out, fingertips grazing the back of Hongbin's hand until he was able to hold it properly, Hongbin's eyes going wide as he looked down, and the blush on his cheeks darkening—it all felt more right than it should have.

“Can I have this dance?” Jaehwan asked.

Hongbin glanced up at him, the corners of his mouth curling up slowly, crinkles forming around his eyes and his dimples cutting into his cheeks, smiling with teeth way too perfect for someone who lived in the streets.

That was all it took Jaehwan to fall in love with him.


	3. 1847

The sky was pitch black outside of the building, the candles about to burn out around the room, their light coating everything in gold.

It was cold inside, cold enough for Hongbin to hug Jaehwan, trying to pass some heat over to him. Jaehwan had an arm around Hongbin's shoulder, and it was slightly uncomfortable to lean on Jaehwan's chest from the chair he was sitting on while Jaehwan was lying in the bed, but Hongbin had absolutely no intention of sitting upright. He wanted to hear Jaehwan's heartbeat—every single faint throb that seemed to become quieter by the second.

“I love you,” Jaehwan whispered, nearly no sound leaving his mouth.

Hongbin lifted his head and looked at him: almost transparent skin, blue veins running under it, lips purple. Hongbin swallowed back tears he didn’t have anymore, fingers curling into the blanket thrown over Jaehwan's body. Even in the grip of death, he looked beautiful beyond words.

“Don’t talk,” Hongbin said, the words tearing at his throat.

Jaehwan smiled the ghost of a smile, probably thought it was silly Hongbin shushed him when it didn’t matter anymore, when these were his last words. He tried to caress Hongbin's back, but had no strength; his face twitched when he moved, the large wound on his left side probably sensitive.

“I’m going to miss you,” he breathed. “Let’s meet in another life.”

“Stop saying that,” Hongbin cried, sitting up. “What if there are no more lives, what if— what if this is it? Don’t make me believe things that are not true.”

Tears started to spill from his eyes again, and Jaehwan only smiled, eyelids moving languidly like he was about to fall asleep, but it was not time yet, Hongbin couldn’t let go of him just now. They said they’d be together forever, and a sword in Jaehwan's abdomen should not have ended it. It couldn’t.

‘Come here,’ Jaehwan mouthed.

Hongbin stood up, hand clutching Jaehwan's as tight as possible, leaning over him and pressing a few kisses to his icy lips, taking his face into his free hand. Jaehwan looked up at him, eyes shining wetly, and a moment later, the shine died out in them.

Hongbin thudded back on the chair, resting his face on Jaehwan's unmoving chest, crying, and wishing he could follow Jaehwan to wherever he had gone.

They’d meet in another life.


	4. 1953

The first time they met, it was raining all day.

Jaehwan was drenched, his uniform sticking to his body like a second skin, making him uncomfortable as he thudded down on the bottom of the trench, every single part of his body aching. He couldn't hear the sounds of the war anymore, not quite like he used to; there was screaming and yelling and the sound of shooting, a bomb going off somewhere, and all he could think about was how nice it would feel to take a bath. He couldn't even feel the hunger that caused him to black out every ten minutes.

He heard footsteps from behind, feet padding through the mud with squelching noises, but he didn't stand up. He couldn't find a reason to defend himself. He couldn't think.

"Hey," someone breathed, and Jaehwan slowly looked to the side, seeing a boy around his age. He was wearing the same uniform as him, but Jaehwan had never seen him before, or maybe he had, his memory was just lacking. He had a gentle face, the kind you didn't see in the military after so many months of fighting in the war, because it broke everyone and crushed their soul, transformed their looks until you could tell who was a soldier and who was a civilian just by looking at their face. "You okay?" the boy asked over the explosions, and Jaehwan would have made a sarcastic remark if he'd found the energy for it. No one was okay in this place.

"I'm going to die today," Jaehwan replied, but the boy couldn't hear him, so he leant closer, aligning his ear to Jaehwan's mouth. Jaehwan spotted a small drop of mud on the round shell of his ear, and smiled at it, not even trying to wonder why. "I'm going to die today," he repeated, and the boy pulled back quickly with a worried look on his beautiful face.

"Are you injured somewhere? We can— I can take you to the infirmary, it's—"

"I'm not injured," Jaehwan said. "I'm just going to die."

The boy stared at him uncomprehendingly, probably thinking Jaehwan had gone mad. He hadn't, though, he just felt like it was the last day of his life, knew it very well, because people who are dying know when exactly they are going to close their eyes forever.

"Don't be so negative," the guy said, and Jaehwan snorted at him.

"We're in the middle of a fucking _war_. How am I supposed to stay positive?"

"Wars have been won before," the boy said simply, and then, a quick glance at Jaehwan's name tag, "Jaehwan, we're going to make it. Trust me."

"I don't even know who you are."

An explosion shook the ground under them, and the guy peeked out of the trench cautiously. When he pulled his head back, he looked into Jaehwan's eyes, and Jaehwan's heart started aching from the warmth and hopefulness he found in the boy's gaze.

"Corporal Lee Hongbin," he said. "And from now on, your personal guardian angel."

He smiled— _smiled_ while someone cried out in pain in the background; Corporal Lee Hongbin smiled at Jaehwan, dimples digging into his cheeks and his eyes glinting beautifully.

"I'm going to die," Jaehwan said stubbornly, utterly impassionate.

"I won't let you."

A small, warm, dry palm touched the back of Jaehwan's hand, fingertips sinking into the mud as Hongbin held Jaehwan's hand. Jaehwan blinked down at their intertwined fingers, and then back up at Hongbin's face—he wanted to beg Hongbin to save him, to help him, to flee the country with him, but he couldn't speak and the tears were stinging his eyes.

All he heard was a bang, and Hongbin's eyes turned wide, the smile melting off his face as the blood started to spread all over his chest.


	5. 2016

Hongbin's fingers kept twitching on the keyboard as he typed up his answers, cold sweat forming on the line of his spine under his T-shirt. He pulled his jacket together a little more on his body, biting his lower lip to keep his teeth from chattering from anxiety.

 _Black leather jacket and light blue jeans with white sneakers_ , he read, immediately looking up from his phone, but then another message came. _My hair's dark brown, but that probably doesn't set me apart from too many people lol_

Hongbin smiled and looked up again, trying to find someone he had never seen before in his life in the bustling crowd of people leaving and arriving to the main train station. Jaehwan had said he would be standing just by the front gate, and Hongbin was almost there, craning his neck like a giraffe, trying to will his eyes to function properly, even if his contacts weren't the right strength. Soon, he caught sight of a young man in a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath it, light blue jeans accentuating muscular calves and thighs, the boy taking his phone out of his pocket only to put it back after checking it for less than a second.

At first, Hongbin didn't realize he was staring, not until Jaehwan—most probably Jaehwan—locked eyes with him and tilted his head to the side questioningly, an amused smile forming on his lips as he walked down the stairs with just a little spring to his steps. Hongbin kind of wanted to disappear before he would mess everything up by simply just opening his mouth and saying something stupid.

"Hongbin?" the young man asked, the lopsided smile more radiant than the sun above them.

"Yes," Hongbin nodded, sliding his phone into the pocket of his jacket. "You're Jaehwan... right?"

"Yeah, it's me," Jaehwan laughed. It sounded happy and nervous at the same time, and it danced on Hongbin's nerves like the notes of a beautiful song. "Should we go and grab a coffee over there?" Jaehwan pointed at a cafe across the street.

"Okay," Hongbin replied, and smiled a little, the corners of his mouth shaking.

"It's kind of crazy, seeing you in person and all," Jaehwan said once they were sitting in the grass of the nearby park, sipping away at their coffees. Jaehwan had ordered a caramel latte with lots of chocolate syrup and whipped cream on top, and put three packets of sugar in it. Hongbin had been horrified when he'd seen it, but the way Jaehwan's face had brightened up at the taste easily made him forget about the diabetes that was threatening to end Jaehwan very soon. Still, he had ordered a cappuccino for himself, not risking a sugar high when he was already jittery.

"I know," Hongbin said. "I... I wasn't sure it was really you. You described yourself, uh, differently."

Jaehwan arched his eyebrows. "I said huge nose, thick lips, weird smile. Isn't that how I look?"

'You look fucking breath-taking', Hongbin wanted to say, but instead, nearly choked on his cappuccino as the thought occurred to him. Jaehwan reached behind him and patted his back, amusement showing on his face when Hongbin could finally breathe again, though his eyes were teary from the exertion.

"Do I look so bad?" Jaehwan asked, chuckling, and Hongbin sent him a death glare.

"I just said you look different than what you said," Hongbin breathed. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was the cappuccino not leaving his body through his nose. "You look... you said you weren't handsome and I... I don't really agree."

Jaehwan visibly blushed, the prettiest shade of pink spreading across the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks, and he took a sip of his beverage before organizing his features and beamed at Hongbin.

"I guess that's something, coming from you," he said, and the blush deepened on his cheeks.

Hongbin rolled his eyes, heart going all kinds of crazy inside his chest as he said, "Can we just stop with the blatant flirting?"

"You started it though!" Jaehwan exclaimed, and it would have scared Hongbin a little if Jaehwan hadn't smeared whipped cream above his upper lip. Hongbin reached out and wiped it off, nervous but proud of himself for really doing it.

It's not like they hadn't been over this and even more; they had been texting for months after they had found each other on an anime forum, only talking about anime for a few days in the beginning. From then on, it had been snippets of their lives, small bits of things only their best friends had known about them, and Jaehwan had once sent him a drunk text saying he had wished he could have kissed Hongbin. Hongbin had told him to go to sleep, and after a wild night out with his friends, reciprocated the message in a jumble of almost incomprehensible words, even though they had never seen each other before, not even in pictures.

“So,” Jaehwan said, clearing his throat. “This is a date, huh?”

“You and your labels,” Hongbin sniggered, taking a sip of his coffee. He very much would have liked to call it a date, but Jaehwan didn’t have to know that.

Jaehwan shook his head, grinning, and scooted closer in the grass, kneecaps touching Hongbin's as he set his latte aside, hands coming up to cup Hongbin's cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, grin subsiding to an honest, kind smile. He pressed his forehead against Hongbin's, and Hongbin felt his own pulse inside his whole body, hands shaking on his cup while he watched Jaehwan close his eyes. “I know it’s only been a few months, and we never met before, and I may be crazy, but… I’m convinced you’re my everything.”

Hongbin sucked in a sharp breath, letting go of his coffee to place his hands on Jaehwan's thighs, thumbs brushing over the material of his jeans.

“I’m probably less annoying through the internet,” he said, laughing, and shut his eyes. “You don’t know me, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan nuzzled his cheek, his sugary sweet breath hitting Hongbin's lips when he spoke, “I feel like I’ve known you for a thousand years.”

‘I feel like that, too,’ Hongbin wanted to say, but Jaehwan was kissing him softly, tasting him one peck at a time until Hongbin unfolded his legs to be able to press up against him more, hands resting on Jaehwan's waist. Jaehwan's lips fit against his own like no one’s ever had; their rhythm was just perfect, and Jaehwan's fingers under his hair felt much like arriving home after several years. He felt Jaehwan smile against his mouth when he took the cappuccino from between their legs and put it somewhere farther away so as not to crush the cup, kissing the corner of Hongbin's mouth a few times before pulling back. His eyes were glinting like gemstones, his smile heartbreakingly gorgeous.

“Will you stay with me?” he asked quietly.

‘For a thousand years more,’ Hongbin tried to say, but the words got stuck in his throat and he kissed Jaehwan again instead.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
